The Writer
Summary The Writer, also known as Grant Morrison, among numerous other names, is the representation of all DC Comics writers within the story. Believed to be the entities which drew DC Comics on the blank page that is the Overmonitor, The Writers repesent DC's true supreme beings. To him or her, reality and it's inhabitants are just stories characters that can be shaped into whatever he desires them to be, and should he or she become unsatisfied with the current state of creation, it can all be easily altered through a retcon. Being completely beyond all stories and hierarchies within DC, The Writer is all-powerful and completely unknowable from the perspectives of his or her characters. Likewise, no character can comprehend the complete Writer, instead of only being capable of interacting with representations. Thus while multiple writers of differing ages, genders, and tastes may manifest in DC to interact with and affect their creations, they are all only aspects of a collective Writer responsible for all stories. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-A, likely 0''' '''Name: The Writer. Variable for individual Writer Manifestations Origin: DC Comics Gender: Variable Age: Variable Classification: Comic Writer Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: At least High Outerverse level, likely Boundless (Wrote DC Comics in its entirety, and is transcendent over all of its characters and concepts, as they are all nothing but fiction from his or her perspective. Vastly above The Overvoid, seeing as it is just a sheet of paper from his/her perspective, and he/she will always exist beyond anything that can be drawn in it, with multiple layers of fiction within fiction representing the "Real World" being ultimately still fictional simulations of it and under the full control of the Writer) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least High Outerversal, likely Boundless Durability: At least High Outerverse level, likely Boundless Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Writing tools such as a computer, a typewriter, pencils, and paper Intelligence: Variable between individual Writer Manifestations. Weaknesses: None Notes: The reasoning behind this character's rating is this: Grant Morrison has stated in interviews that DC Comics was drawn on The Overmonitor against its will, by an entirely separate entity. The Overmonitor itself, in fact, is meant to be a representation of the blank page on which the comic is drawn. Furthermore, Grant Morrison's Final Crisis ''and ''Multiversity hold a cosmology built around the duality between Reality and Fiction. There, it is shown that one universe's reality is another's fiction, and characters will often encounter and read their own comic books when traversing between the Multiverse. Likewise, the race of the Monitors are treated as the writers and editors of the entire Multiverse, but even them, alongside the totality of existence are but a microscopic inkblot on white canvas that is The Void. Coupling all of this information with Grant Morrison's own Animal Man run, wherein the titular character encounters his writer, and learns that he is nothing but fiction, it becomes clear that, despite our general strong reservations for Reality - Fiction Interaction, The Writer is heavily intertwined with, and impossible to separate from DC Comics' fictional mythology. However, this profile should be taken as an exception, rather than a rule, regarding the convention. Additionally, do not attempt to scale other characters that use a cosmology with Reality-Fiction Differences to High 1-A or 0''' based on that they perceive lesser characters as fictional constructs or something similarly insignificant. The Monitor-Mind and the Writer are rated as such due to additional context regarding their natures that qualifies them for these tiers in the first place. As such, perceiving '''1-A characters as fiction should only be considered a higher degree of Outerverse level, unless there are further circumstances suggesting that a reality-fiction difference can be equated to higher tiers, in which case they should be carefully evaluated. Gallery Meeting the Writer 3.jpg Writing.jpg Writing 2.jpg Writing 3.jpg Real World.jpg There is no Character.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0